Deadline
by little miss girlie girl
Summary: A vampire girl goes on an adventure with her vampire possy and her two bestfriends and her love interest Eric. will they be able to save themselves and the people who tried to betray them in the first place or will they kill eachother trying?
1. Chapter 1

**DEADLINE **

**CHAPTER 1: WHO ARE YOUR REAL FRIENDS?**

"My god I hate mornings!" I told my friend Megan.

"I know just suck it up and shut up." She said in her normal morning attitude.

"Tou-chy," I said making the word into two syllables.

"Ha ha," she made a sarcastic smile, "funny."

"I know I'm hilarious aren't I?" I was grinning by this point, messing with people is just too much fun.

"I'm touchy because of the math test today." She looked like she was going to puke.

"Ahhhhhh. So the truth comes out, I thought you were nervous about parker coming up to you again yesterday." I batted my eyelashes and drew an invisible heart in the air above my head.

"Ouch!" she smacked my lightly freckled arm, "Ok I get it, but be careful he might want you respond one of these days." I giggled and playfully punched her arm.

"Thank god Taylor's here."

"Hey guys!" her familiar voice chimed.

"Hey Tay-Tay!" I yelled.

"Well I guess ill talk to you later Jackie," she was talking about the three girls on the other side of the field. Emerald, Kelly, and Tessa, the girl every other girl wanted to be.

They all had pail white skin and a slight rose pink color brushed over their cheeks. Emerald was the shortest of the group, but still tall. She was skinny with shoulder length black hair and two emerald green streaks. Kelly was about one or two inches taller than Emerald, and her long blonde curls came to the middle of her back and bounced when she walked. Lastly, Tessa, her fiery red hair, always quaffed just rite, was framing her face and went just past her shoulders as she walked with a blank expression on her face.

"Ill be rite back." I whispered as I walked away. I compared myself to the three standing silent waiting for me to join them. I am short about five foot one. I have brown hair that I like to keep short. I'm way tanner than them and I have a darker rose color to my cheeks. We are all 7th graders at Placerita Jr. High…I don't know about you but I think I sound pretty average…for a vampire.

"They can't know about us." Tessa said though her teeth.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because it will be Melony all over again," she said confidently. I was shocked that she would even bring that up. Melony was my best friend a while ago. When we had to leave again, I took her away with us and changed her. I was so selfish and I paid the price. When she found out what she had become she ran into town and told the village people who she was and what she was. She had pure hatred for herself because when she had waken up from her transformation, we were still in her home town. She got hungry she unknowingly lured a young boy into the forest and_**knowingly**_, drank his blood. When she finished she looked at his face and saw it was her younger brother Markus. She screamed in horror. We watched silently among the shadows as she confessed what she was in the middle of the plaza. It took all of my strength not to do anything as the people lit her on fire her alive. Those memories will haunt me forever, "Melony times two." She smirked.

I could feel the tears about to spill over, the satisfaction she would feel. I ran to the bathroom for comfort.

"Are you ok?" Megan's voice came from outside my stall.

"Depends on what you mean by ok." I replied. The bell sounded and i went to class.

A folded up piece of paper landed on my desk:

**ARE YOU OK?**

It was from Eric the boy who sat next to me.

**YES.**

I answered.

**IF YOU SAY SO.**

He retorted.

**WERE GONNA GET COUGHT SO STOP PASSING NOTES AND THALK AFTER CLASS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON.**

I responded rudely.

**FINE BUT JUST TO SET THE RECCORD STREIGHT THERES SOMETHING NOT NORMAL ABOUT YOU.**

That was the last note I got from Eric.

"Taylor?... Taylor?... TAYLOR!!!" i tried to get her attention.

"Oh my god what?" she asked.

"What's the matter?" I replied.

"Hu…um…what? Nothing." She said quickly. Something was up and I'm going to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadline**

**Chapter 2: Taylor's Little Secret**

Something's up withTaylor and I'm going to find out what. That night I snuck in Taylor's house through her bedroom window. I was discussed with myself but it was the only way. I pricked Taylor's index finger with my left canine tooth. I was then able to see what she saw. Her dream started out white then the color faded in and I was suddenly in a big room filled with girls in big poofy dresses, and guys in those kind of tuxedos you see in movies that take place in times of castles and dragons. I was in my own personal Cinderella story. I seemed to stand out in my pink tank and jean short-shorts.

Then I saw her she twirled across the floor an the arms of a mysterious man. He wore a black tuxedo that went perfectly with her white silk dress that was tight an the top and then puffed out.

Just then they turned again and I saw his face. It was Luke. The star of the baseball team and he happened to be a vampire in my traveling group. He had long short brown hair that he gelled up in the front, the way every guy did.

"Oh my god Tay has a crush on Luke the Heartbreaker." I died a little inside as I said it if that is even possible for someone like me.

The next day at school I arranged for Taylor to get a little visit from Luke. I told him to crush her heart like a grape. I know it sounds harsh but trust me he is not somebody she wants in her life hence the name "Luke the Heartbreaker".

Luke was walking parallel to Meggie and I but he was about 7 yards away from us when we got to Taylor he was walking towards us.

"Oh my god! Luke is walking over to us!" Meggie said in hushed excitement.

"Hello girls," Luke said in a monotone, "may I talk to Taylor alone?"

"Sure," I responded casually.

"Ya, sure." Meggie replied attempting to copy my tone.

"Listen Tay-"he stopped in the middle of his sentence as she turned around.

"Yes," she waited expectantly

"Um…um…um" he stuttered. She blushed. Then he said, "I gotta go." And then he ran off.

"Excuse me for a sec Meggie," I was trailing off in confusion. I followed Luke until we were in the parking lot alone.

"What was that?!" I asked confused and angry, "I saw no crushing of the heart!"

"I know, I know, I'm weak." He replied

"What?" he just looked down to me and said nothing. "Oh no. NO!!!!! You can't even think that she's the one!"

"Why not you have Eric," he grinned that evil grin that he does.

"That's not the same." I said.

"How is it different at all?" he asked.

"You don't loose one of your best friends." I said looking at my feet. When I looked up I saw the pain in his face but I also saw the shock on Taylor's face. She must have came up behind him while I was hiding my tears looking at my feet. What would become of our friendship now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadline**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

"WHAT!?!?!?!" she yelled.

"Um… Well …Um…" I stuttered.

"I cannot believe you did that." She said in disbelief. Then she turned around and started walking away. She only got a few steps before Luke had started talking.

"It's not what it looks like.'' He said. She whipped around and said sarcastically,

"Oh ok, sure take her side!"

"What sides!?" he asked.

"Whatever I'm out of here." She said. When she turned around she ran into Eric, he was probably on his way to see me. Then she did something I didn't expect. She grabbed Eric by his shirt collar and kissed him rite there. "Don't like being stabbed in the back much do you?!"

"Oh yea!" yelled Luke. Then he picked me up because I'm so much shorter than him and he kissed me! When he put me down I saw the pain on Taylor's face and a tear sitting on her cheek. Then she turned and ran. When I looked up at Luke's face it was cold and hard like he was wearing a mask. Erik was just standing there confused, good old Eric, always clueless. Then Luke stalked off in the opposite direction than Taylor did. Only Eric and i were left. I ran up and slapped him across the face.

"How could you let her kiss you?" I questioned angrily.

"Um your one to talk!" he responded.

"GOD!!!" I yelled and went off to class.

A neatly folded note landed on my desk, it was from Meggie.

**WHAT HAPPENED?**

**NOUTHING **

**TELL ME **

**OK TAYLOR OVER REACTED**

**WHAT ELSE, WHY WAS LUKE THERE AND WHY WAS THERE A KISSING FEST?**

**WOW DOSE THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOW?**

**YEA PRETTY MUCH**

**GOD THIS SUCKS**

**COME ON TELL ME **

**I DID **

**WOW YOUR REALLY HELPFUL **

**YA I KNOW NOW STOP PASSING NOTES THE TEACHER IS COMING**

The next period I had just about the same conversation with Eric.

**COME ON TELL ME**

**WHAT DID YOU WANT TO KNOW**

**WHAT HAPPENED BEFOR TAYLOR'S FACE WAS ALL UP ON MINE**

**TAYLOR GOT MAD AT ME OK?**

**SO WHY DID SHE KISS ME?**

**IDK!?**

**WE WILL TALK AFTER CLASS AT BRUNCH**

**SURE WHATEVER**

That basically is the convocation I had all day with everyone.

"Taylor wait!!!" I yelled.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her words cut into me like a knife.

"There's something you don't know about me that you really need to." I replied.

"If it's that you steel cute guys then I already know." She said sourly.

"No it's just that im… im… im…" Somehow I couldn't get the words out.

"Just tell me." She said now interested.

"A vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadline**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

"Oh, ok, sure." Taylor said sarcastically.

"No it's true." I replied.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Bite me." She said with a wicked grin on her face.

"I already did," I responded caught up in our convocation, "and that's how I knew you liked Luke." I think I went too far that time.

"I knew you knew and that you were jealous that he wanted to talk to me alone and not you, so you told him to stay away from me."

"For the last time I don't like Luke. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Why did you kiss him then?" She asked sadly.

"HE KISSED ME!!! PLUS YOU KNOW I LIKE ERIC!!!!!" I said a little too loud. Taylor was pointing behind me. I turned around slowly and saw Eric's surprised face, he was holding flowers. How sweet.

"Well that was interesting." Eric said with a smile on his face. Then I ran away crying.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!" screeched Tessa.

"I told her what I am. Ok?"

"You put all of us at risk."

"I only told her what _I _was, you're safe."

"Unlike you, Taylors not an idiot. It's only a matter of time before she figures out that we are all vampires." She was gesturing to her, Kelly, Emerald, Luke, and myself.

"It doesn't even matter; she thinks I'm a whack job anyways."

"Well you are."

"Oh shut up!" I said, hugging my legs.

"Listen, I know it's hard but it will be better soon."

"When do we have to leave?" It was the only reason that Tessa would be compassionate towards me.

"Two weeks."

"No."

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I said no."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means I'm staying."

"No your not."

"Yes I am, and who do you think you are? My mother?"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady."

"Ill use whatever tone I want with you, _old _lady." I could hear the rest of them snickering.

"Why you little br-," she was cut off by the door bell. Suddenly her harsh face turned sweet and she giggled.

"Coming!" she yelled "Do I look ok?" she asked in a lower tone.

"Beautiful." I whispered back. When she got to the door she was very disappointed.

"Awww, your not Demetri the pizza guy."

Indeed it wasn't Demetri, it was Taylor and Megan.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here… at my house… were I told you never to come?"

"I…I…I" Taylor obviously saw Luke. "This was a bad idea." She said quickly. Luckily, Meggie caught her before she even took a step and pushed her into the house.

"Let's go up to my room guys."

"Ok," they said at the same time.

After hours of talking and explanations, they finally believed me.

"So you, Luke, and the other girls are…are…are…vampires?" asked Meggie.

"Yes. Taylor do you see now why I didn't want you to like Luke?"

"Yes and I'm sooo sorry." She pleaded.

"It's ok but Luke thinks you're his one true love." Every time I said his name I felt like puking.

"Ok I want to be in the convocation so let's talk about me and Taylor." Meggie commented.

"Um…ok?" I responded.

"So when are you gonna do it?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back.

"When are you going to change us into vampires?"

"Oh no, in two weeks when I have to leave, you guys are staying here and are going to forget all about me. Understood?"

"Why won't you change us?" asked Taylor.

"I promised myself never again."

"Why?"

"Let me tell you a story about yours truly an a girl named,"(wince), "Melony."


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie got hungry and ate Taylor and Meg.

THE END


End file.
